


Time To Have Fun With Kinks

by AB-Anya (JadeAnnabel)



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, All tags subject to change, Chub, Diapers, Lactation, Wetting, chub!kink, golden showers, idk - Freeform, messing, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAnnabel/pseuds/AB-Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather than slaughtering her last test subject(s), GLaDOS decides not to waste an opportunity to explore science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spared Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This all started as a way for me to see what kinks I was interested in... it then got out of control. I'll probably add more as I go along. The tags currently there are what I know is definitely going to be within.  
> I should also note that the Chelley Pairing within this isn't strictly implemented, but I figured it should be mentioned.

“ _Ack! Lady help me_!” Wheatley screams as the claw snatches him up, seconds before Chell reaches where he had been, calling for her to run. The wall closes before her and she stumbles back before the panels catch her between them.  
  
So close to escape, to a _chance_ at escape, at least. And to think he'd overridden GLaDOS's command to move the panels aside in the first place! She'd underestimated him, certainly. They had just…. underestimated GLaDOS.  
  
But it was still all for naught, in the end.  
  
There’s a low chuckle over the intercom as the test reset itself over the sudden blackout. “That was close, huh?” GLaDOS purrs, delighting in her currently trapped test subject. "I was about to lose you to that pathetic metal ball."  
  
Chell glares at the nearby camera, planted smartly on a black wall, where she couldn't shoot it down.  
  
GLaDOS chuckles, "what? You thought I didn't see him?" she scoffed. "The little idiot is less stealthy then he'd like to think. But I wouldn't worry; I'm not going to kill him."  
  
She hates how she relaxes at that, this was a robot she was worried about! A freaking AI! She wanted nothing more than to get out of here, as far away from here as possible, and find another human.  She didn't want to care for that damned ball, even if he had saved her from permanent 'relaxation'.  
  
Even if he was about to save her from GLaDOS.  
  
"I have something much better planned, for both of you."  
  
Chell goes stiff at that. It meant she wasn't going to die, right? That was a positive thing, focus on that. She had time, time to plan, and time to escape. Escape with Wheatley even, that was the agreement right? They were going to escape together. And if he could control the panels, his help would be invaluable, whether or not she trusted the AI.  
  
The light bridge glowed brighter for a moment, beckoning Chell to finish the test; she just stares at it worriedly for a moment instead, worried its burn through her boots at that brightness. "You see, I've noticed something," GLaDOS continues as Chell finally portals up to the light bridge, she could feel the heat through her boots, but she wasn't going to hang around to see how long she'd last. "It's just you; you're the only test subject I have left."  
  
Chell pauses in picking up the cube, frowning at the camera, which just twists in place to look at her better.  
  
"And there are just so many tests available!" the tone of her voice sings of excitement for the future. "Away from the portal gun, away from such dangerous tests, though I doubt we'll ever really leave those behind...."  
  
Away from the portal gun? Chells grip tightens on the device as she frowns.  She knew the device like it was an extension of her own body. It was all she could trust in this damned place. Well, that and her long fall boots.  
  
"Have you heard of the gel initiative? It sounds exciting don't you think? A test for another day perhaps." God knows what that would involve, Aperture cake was scary enough, but _gel_? "I have something much better planned anyway, you'll love it!" a pause. "Oh don't express all your excitement at once, I thought you'd enjoy this more than your other surprise," her voice sounds sickeningly smug. "I'll be honest; it ended in your death."  
  
No duh.  
  
Chell places the cube down and the door opens at the other end of the room. She manages a small smile, if only because she had to allow herself some joy in completing a test, or the despair would destroy her from the inside out.  
  
"These tests will be much more exciting," GLaDOS informs as Chell steps into the elevator. "If all goes well, you might even get a partner, a human partner."  
  
Chell’s heart leaps in her chest, both out of terror and excitement. She knew there was another human here, if only because of the paintings on the walls.  
  
But to think he got caught?!  
  
Unless... Unless she meant Wheatley? She had said the plan was for both of them.... But he was just a core! What could he do in a testing scenario besides weigh down buttons? No, it had to be the mysterious painter of Aperture.  
  
"This is going to be fun," the AI decides with an air of finality as the elevator starts to rise.


	2. Doesn’t That Feel Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheatley wakes up to find himself safe and in a rather awkward position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all chapters will be out this quick, I just had this ready haha.

Shortly after Wheatley was stolen away, screeching for help, he experienced a short sharp pain, and discovered a world of darkness and silence.  
  
First, he panicked over the darkness, howling in terror, or trying to. Then he panicked over the silence. Had _She_ ripped out his voice box? Was he _dead_? It was pitch black; maybe he was just in a dark part of the facility? He wasn't dead, he was sure of it.

_Come on Wheatley, remain optimistic._

He'd been told to never turn his flashlight on, ever. Or he'd die; pretty serious stuff. He didn't want to die, that didn't sound good at all, though he may already _be_ dead, sitting in the darkness of android hell. So uh... What did he have to lose?  
  
His life for one.  
  
No, had to be brave, for lady. He had to save her; she was going to help him get out of here. He... he didn't have a choice right now, not when she was the last one left and their partnership had left such a mark on him, one besides the dent from where she dropped him.  
  
So, staring at the darkness ahead, he turned on his flashlight.  
  
Nothing.  
  
That was it, he must be dead. Oh God he was dead! Who would save the lady?! Oh God, oh _God_!  
  
He felt alive, certainly, but different, and without sight... or sound... or hearing. His entire consciousness feels distant, as if it's _there_ , but just out of reach, and he can't quite feel his body.  
  
He has to be dead! They were preparing him for robot hell!  
  
There was a sharp pain, and his consciousness suddenly flared to life, he felt _alive_ , but sluggish, as if he was lying in tar. A loud shriek accompanied the pain and the feeling of being alive again, a quiet apology fought the sound. The screaming doesn't fade and Wheatley only panicked more, it has to be android hell! All the dying robots screeching from the fiery depths surrounding him!  
  
"S-sir please stop!" Came the voice again, closer- facing him? It was clearer this time, soft and gentle. It reminded him of Morality before the incident, sorta.  
  
Wheatley stopped his hysteric panic for a moment to find that the screams were coming from him. Well, that was embarrassing, meant he wasn't dead though! Inwardly he grinned, though the panic was still there. Something was very wrong, his body still felt distant, heavy even.  
  
There's a relieved sigh, and Wheatley realised there's something else to panic about. Who was the lady (a mere guess at her gender) that was with him? A core, he guessed, there were no other humans in the lair except- what if it was lady!?  
  
"Thank you sir," said the voice, it sounded so pleasant, so friendly. "Now, are you alright? Can you open your eyes?"  
  
Eyes? Bloody hell what was she on about? If it was a she, if it was _lady_ , which he was starting to doubt. He was a core; he had an optic, not eyes. He swore they were already open anyway!  
  
Even so, he tries to open his optic for her; he had to get out of this situation after all, unless it was lady, in which case there was still an escape to orchestrate.  
  
Light, greets him, blinding light. And the screaming started again, howls in agony as his optic burns.  
  
“C-calm down, please!" the lady pleads. "Just let your eyes adjust sir!” He wasn't entirely sure how exactly that was meant to work, his optic(s?) were meant to automatically adjust. But even so, after frantically opening and closing his optics a few times, a blurry shape came into view, slowly, taking the shape  of a dark haired lady, shoulder length curls bouncing  as she shifted, pallid skin that stood out in the semi-darkness of the room, and green eyes that were soft and warm.  
  
This wasn't his lady, he decided.  
  
She smiled in relief when his vision cleared, and pulled back to give him space. Either she had a skin tight suit the colour of her skin, or she was lacking clothes, from what Wheatley could see anyway. “That’s better, right?” she asks softly, voice like honey. “Can you try speaking for me perhaps, before I go asking all these questions?”  
  
Speak? He could always do that, too much, according to the scientists. But as it was, he was confused and uncertain about a lot, himself especially. He still felt so much heavier than he had before the claw snatched him up, bigger too. Had he been upgraded?  
  
"You can do it!" she smiles encouragingly. "How about uh... Apple! Say apple."  
  
He tries to speak, but it doesn't quite come. Bloody hell was his new, upgraded brain damaged? Brilliant, bloody brilliant. He tries again, trying to operate his new upgrade, there's a movement below his optics, a gooey and wet, but successful; "Aa..." Mostly successful.  
  
Gods something was wrong with his voice processor, his gears felt like lead! Weighed down with slime! "Aahhpppllle."  
  
"There you go!" she praised warmly, shifting slightly. Wheatley squeaked as a small, cold hand (hers?) trails along somewhere lower down, too far down to belong to the core. And yet, he felt it, a rush of pleasant emotions, of tingly warmth.  
  
He frowned, not at the feeling, which was brilliant. Rather how big his new body must be.  
  
"Such a good boy, aren't you?" The lady crooned, the touching increased, her hand (he assumed it was hers) wrapping around whatever was producing such pleasure. His worry decreased, lost in the happy feelings.  
  
And then, the hand fell away. "Say it again, yes? Clearer."  
  
"Apple!" Wheatley managed, eager for the pleasure to return, and it _does_ , Gods it does. She rubs harder and faster, pumping it with her hand, until he feels gloriously wet. It takes a light squeeze for him to burst, spreading something sticky all over his middle.  
  
He can barely see from his position, he tries to sit up and see it, but his body is new and doesn't want to co-operate. It's with a quite grunt that he manages to move at all, lifting his head to catch a glimpse of his upgrade.  
  
He really shouldn't be surprised to find the human body in place of his metal shell, all fleshy and pink and _human_ , his chest area covered in white goo.  
  
The woman trails her finger through the goo and gently slips it in his mouth, every sensation was new to him, and her skin was a taste and a texture he'd never experienced, he hasn't experienced anything so it wasn't really saying much. But the goo on her fingers, that had a taste, and his tongue shifts towards it, curling around her finger awkwardly, needily suckling for more.  
  
"Isn't it delicious?" she giggles, taking her finger out. He follows it for a moment before falling back, head landing on something soft, one of those pillow things, he assumed. "You must be starved, understandable. Something happened with _Her_ , and so the adrenal vapour and other assorted chemicals aren't being filtered in."  
  
Starved- he wasn't sure what defined the feeling but the lady seemed to know what she was talking about. That's not what caught his attention though, rather, hearing that something was wrong with _Her_. "Whatsss wrrrong?" he managed, trying to sit up again, this time, with more success.  
  
She smiled thinly at him. "Don't know, but the power went out before _She_ was done with you, I think your creation overloaded _Her_. I got you out of there as soon as I could."  
  
She... _Saved_ him? From the _monster_ of the facility?  
  
There’s a low rumble from his middle (stomach?), and he jumps. The woman just smiles; "here hun, give me a moment, you can feed from me since you're still hungry." She shifts, sitting herself on the bed he was laying on.  
  
She picks him up his head gently, and lays it on her lap, guiding him towards one of her large breasts. "Go on, suck it like you did my finger," she tells him gently, wiggling a finger playfully.  
  
Still tingling from that pleasurable buzz and the taste of himself, Wheatley takes her nipple in his mouth, and gently starts to suck, greedily drinking up the warm milk that flowed forth.  
  
"Good baby," she hummed. "Doesn't that feel good?"  
  
Wheatley was too out of it to care about what she called him.


	3. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chell finds her way out of one trap, and into another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, you have to remember this is a purely experimental fic, this is to explore myself and my interests. These interests fluctuate and it got so bad I deleted a backup of this fic. I had to rely on the one on my PC.

GLaDOS stopped talking soon after the elevator started moving, and soon after that, the elevator stopped too. For a moment; Chell thought they'd arrived already, but when the door didn't open, even after ten minutes, she grew worried.

Of course, the lights had to flicker out soon after, just to make things worse. Maybe GLaDOS was still waking up? Getting vines out of her system or something, she'd been in a pretty big mess when Wheatley and her had found Her after all.

She sits there for a moment, the air was growing stagnant with an underlaying scent of faded chemicals. She'd barely noticed before the elevator suddenly drops, hurtling downwards.

Finally, after an agonisingly long drop, something blocks the elevator and it's sent to a jarring stop, forcing the door open.

She takes a moment to recover before finally creeping out. It was still dark, but the light in the elevator would flicker occasionally, lighting the place up for half a second, as well as fill the area with static as the speakers try to transmit sound.

She touched her stomach as it made a low rumbling sound. Without the various vapours in the air, human needs were taking hold, and a hunger Chell wasn't aware she ever possessed, filled her.

As if she'd find food down here.

So, she supposed this must be her escape. Either Wheatley managed something or this was too good to be true, even so, who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?

She starts off, immediately aware that this was the bones of Aperture, the area was too raw, no white walls, just metal and machines and tubes that lay empty, no power to push the assorted cubes and turrets about.

As she walked, she became aware of the distinct sound of a machine, a low rumbling that only grew louder as she drew closer. One was still active? Perhaps it was the source of the power outage.

In which case... Wheatley might be there! She rushes forward, clutching the portal gun excitedly, only to find said machine spewing out various foods, fresh. Parts of it were sparking, and with every spark, the overhead lights flashed on, the audio fighting for life.

The hunger spikes again and she holds her stomach, the food here couldn't be trusted, could it? After hearing what that blue eyed core said when she first fought against GLaDOS and what was /in/ the cakes....

It was the only machine functional here, despite several identical machines nearby, all with chutes underneath them leading to what Chell guessed to be the incinerator, judging from the dying heat above said chutes.

Trust aperture to be wasteful, this was probably from when there were actually scientists in Aperture.

She should flee before GLaDOS comes back online. Keep moving, _escape._

But when was she going to eat again? How long would the vapour be out? Right now she was having trouble functioning  with such stomach cramps.

Her stomach protests again, far more painfully than before, as if to push the point and the chute churns out more food, falling uselessly down the chute. She grabs something as it falls.

A cake, a rather sizeable, chocolate one.  The irony was not lost on her.

Even so, she was starved, she didn't know how long it had been since she had eaten _anything_ , and this was better than nothing.

It was falling apart in her hands and the smell of gooey chocolate set her stomach rumbling louder.

She sits down properly,  sniffing it and, being pleasantly surprised at how good it was, immediately broke off a piece and stuck it in her mouth. God it tasted good, so filling, sort of, she needed more, she couldn't just leave the cake here with one chunk out of it! Not while she was still hungry! What if she never ate again?

She hesitates before having another chunk, and another, and another. She finishes the cake, then manages to snatch onto another one stuffing her face like a pig before pulling back, feeling bloated, swollen. She couldn't leave all this here, she had to at least take some with her... She unties her jumpsuit and fills it with food before tying it up again neatly. Well, as neat as you could with loose food smearing all over the insides.

Finally, she pushes herself to her feet, holding her stomach with one hand, and the portal gun with the other, her stomach aching, but satisfied.

Perhaps she'd eaten too much?

It was worth it.


	4. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheatley finally gets to try what humans call 'cake'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today because I'm in the mood.

Wheatley had enjoyed his feed, it was warm, delicious, filling him up inside.

 Now he was enjoying a second feed, this time from another area. Honestly, he found it rather awkward, but the nice lady assured him it was the right way to do it. He couldn't help but trust her, especially when she had done so much for him.

Plus he was eager for more of this food stuff.

She was sitting on his face,  asking him to lick and suck at the moist area underneath her. So of course Wheatley did, licking up the juices she produced excitedly.

"Alright baby, you're about to get a lot of juice, okay?" she says, voice strained, she sounded so breathless, gripping the sheets, and he gives a muffled response. Sure enough, the lady releases with a relieved sigh, and Wheatley licked it up eagerly, suckling needily.

Finally, she got off him, rubbing herself lightly and licking what she gathers. "You're good at this baby," she says, smiling at him before moving to do something at the table.

"My name.. Wheatley," he tells her, trying to sit up again. "Why do you keep... Calling me... Calling me baby?"

She glances at him. "Right, well, I'll call you that after you grow up. For now, you're baby."

"What... do you mean?" He asks, confused, he didn't know much about humans, he certainly hadn't heard that.

"You're a new human, so you're a baby. So is the other girl, the girl _She_ doesn't like," she smiles, coming back over with a plate. "Now, lets see how you handle solids. Sit up, yes?"

"I'm having trouble with that..." He frowned, smiling nervously. At least he was getting used to talking. "This uh, this body, it's so fleshy..."

She chuckled, helping him up and supporting him as she sat a plate before them. "That's what mama's are for," she tells him. "And it's human, of course it's going to be fleshy."

Right, he was still trying to get over the shock of that, everything was so new to him. He had _depth perception_ now. "Mama?" He questions, rather than touch the 'human' thing. He could just sit here and deny it forever.

"Yes well, a baby needs someone to take care of them," she smiles, gesturing to the plate where a large moist cake sat. "A mama, thats how humans work."

"I thought the lady was the last human here," Wheatley frowns, breathing in the scent of the cake. It was so difficult not to dig into it immediately.

The lady shakes her head, "There were three, now there's four," she tells him. "We're just good at hiding."

She procures a spoon, seeing that Wheatley wasn't eating. "This is some really soft solid food, think you can manage it baby? This is a special treat, I don't want you to waste it" She reaches a hand down, playing with the long dangly bit between his legs as she digs in the spoon, guiding it towards his mouth

"Y-yes!" He squeaked, squirming and pressing his member into her hand, opening his mouth and letting it in, bloody hell this tasted _brilliant_. She smiles approvingly, running her hands along his length as she offers another spoonful, more heaped than the last. Slowly, she pulls away her hand.

She smiled as, not even a quarter of the cake gone yet, he shifted, and Wheatley felt something warm and decidedly more liquid than the last thing to leak from him, released yellowish liquid, which gathered on the edge of the bed and the floor. but she (mama?) pulled the cake away, running her hand along his length again before sticking her hand in the path of the golden liquid, letting it run through her fingers before smearing it on herself when he was finished.

"Seems baby's had an accident," she purrs, "This is the perfect time to dress you, at least partially," she says, taking both his hands. "I'll get something to clean this up, and dress you, but you gotta stand up though," she tells him.

"I don't think I can lady- mama, whatever, I'm still getting used to this uh, body... and what do you mean _accident_? It was a leakage, this body needs a tune up," he argues, but she helps him up all the same. Immediately, she spins him around, bending him over the bed, face almost in the cake.   
She smacks him lightly on the bottom. “Don't talk back to your mama, okay?” she says. “Baby's shouldn't do that, it's rude, now you keep eating baby, just use your mouth." She moves to another part of the room. Hesitantly, Wheatley takes some cake into his mouth, eagerly digging into it soon after. When she returns, she lifts his leg, slipping something over it before repeating the same with the other leg, pulling the object up and around his rear port and the dangling bit. Strangely enough, it wasn't that uncomfortable. "There you go, are you enjoying the cake?"

Wheatley had nearly finished the cake actually, and was greedily licking up the crumbs around the last chunk. "Mhmm!" He manages.

"I'll go get more food, yes? Since you're going so well," she chuckled.

"Yes!" Wheatley cried, mouth full.

"Yes _please_ , baby," mama corrected. “And after that, you got to have more milk, my breasts are so sore from holding so much for you.” She leaves the room this time.

He cleaned off the plate, and Mama returns, setting down another plate of cake, larger than before. She starts mopping up his earlier mess, humming pleasantly. "Hungry baby?" she giggles as he digs into the second cake.

He manages a grunt in response, taking another mouthful as she finished cleaning up. "I've equipped you with a human waste disposal system, it's rather primitive, but with the facility shut down we can't manage much else."

She sits beside him when he doesn't answer, gladly shoving his face full of food. He didn't appear to realise when he was _full_ and that was fine to her. Most of the food here was drugged anyway, everything would pass or stay depending on what she decided.

She rubbed his back as he pulled back. "Ugh..."

"What's wrong, do you feel swollen?" She frowned, rubbing his belly lightly. "Come on baby, finish it for mama, I can feed it to you if you want."

At the belly rubbing, he burped lightly. "Please mama?" he asks, smiling hopefully. Being human was great, everything was done for him. And the lady seemed delighted when he called her mama.   
Maybe growing up was a bad thing.

Mama smiles, helping him sit on the bed before feeding him the rest of the cake, spoonful by spoonful, while rubbing at his member through the diaper. Finally, upon finishing, she guided him to her breast. "Need to wash it down, yes?"

"Yes mama," he smiled.


	5. A moment of unfocus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short TT^TT

The power still wasn't on, and Chell blamed that food machine. If she was more techy, she'd probably talk about crossed circuits or something, but she honestly wasn't sure what a crossed circuit was. The lights still flickered, and the speakers still released bursts of static on occasion.

She was yet to find Wheatley either. She hoped he was okay, she hated to admit it, but his company was better than none. It was getting rather lonely in these dark halls. For an AI, he wasn’t all that bad, slightly incompetent maybe, but otherwise, fine. She hesitated to call him a friend though, not with her history with AI’s.

Not only that, but Chell was getting tired now that the Adrenal Vapour had stopped coming through. Perhaps she should find a place to rest soon though she wasn't willing to rest in the open though. If the power went back on she'd be screwed, GLaDOS would have dragged her back in an instant! Instead she seeks one of the rat dens her mysterious painter friend often took shelter in, knowing they were safe from the wandering gaze of GLaDOS.

It doesn't help that not long after that last meal, she desperately needed a bathroom. The only ones she'd ever seen were in the cells; she had desperately sought out one for her to break into, with no luck. Despite the fact she felt about ready to go then and there, (and was holding it in to the point of pain) her stomach screamed for food. 

She takes a moment in the corner to untie her food bindle, thinking perhaps she could set up temporary base here, but as she bends down to place it on the floor, she feels herself burst, first small lumps dropping into her pants before more pushed it's way out. Squishy and wet, filling her underwear, causing it to press against her bottom as she desperately tries to keep it in, but soon enough it leaks, some falling down her pants legs.

Embarrassed, despite the fact nobody was around, and she hastily pulls off her pants, wincing as half of it slops to the floor. She kept it a good distance from the food, sighing silently. New mission, find some water and wash this, she wasn't walking around pants-less, and he feeling she had right now was disgusting. Wincing, she wiped her bottom gingerly with one of the cleaner pant legs.

Disgusting, this was disgusting, and she couldn't believe she was _still_ hungry! She couldn't eat again, not after that. She was glad that a the very least, _She_ didn't see it. But ugh, her stomach was cramping, but she was empty, maybe that was the problem. 

No, _no_ , she was not going to eat more, not after that, she'd eaten, she couldn't be hungry. She had to find one of the rat dens the mysterious painter hid in. Maybe she'd eat there, if there was water, if there was safety...

_Nowhere was safe here._

She hung the bindle around her shoulders, memorising the spot she'd left her pants before starting off, counting the steps as she walked. Just as that damned hunger was getting, the rumbling of the machine became clear again, accompanying it, came the appearance of those familiar paintings, scrawled on the wall, depicting the strangest things, the word _paradise_ repeated all over the place, pictures of food.

_Safe, paradise, haven._

Arrows directed her to a tap that was declared a waterfall and the words _don’t forget_ , well what a sign, she should probably go an retrieve her pants, what a helpful reminder. Even if it wasn't her intention. But she isn’t sure what the painter meant by that otherwise, she was too parched and hungry to care at the moment. After turning it on, Chell was delighted to find it contained running water. Greedily, she drunk from it, it was like heaven on her lips, sweet water that trickled down her throat, _filling_ her. It was wonderful.

She pulls back and sets down the food. She was still thirsty, but she had to get her pants while she still remembered. She looks around, at the art, warnings spread amongst the praise, and she nods to herself before starting off again, walking quickly and retrieving her clothes soaking them once she returns before leaving them outside the room so the stink wasn't too bad.

She drinks some more, parched, and eats some more of her supplies, well, all of them, once she started she couldn't stop, it was addicting, and once she was done, she washes it down. Ugh, if GLaDOS saw her now She would call her a pig. But _She_ wasn't here, and Chell was starved.

She pulls back finally, even though she was anything but satisfied, and glanced around. Written on the wall nearby, an area that she was yet to look at, ‘don’t forget’. Again? But this time, there was an arrow pointing down to a pile of…. She blinks, kneeling down to inspect them properly, but no, she was initially correct, diapers. It was rather clearly written too, much less scratchy than the painter usually wrote. But Chell wasn't really focusing on that, she was focused more on how exhausted she was, how hungry she still was despite eating so much, how _bloated_ she felt.

She lay down in the bed that was made of rags and didn't smell too pleasant. She couldn't protest, she hadn't slept in what felt like forever, and it was deep in her sleep that she messed again, this time fluid added to the mix, she didn't even wake as she soiled the sheets, making it worse when she soaked them thoroughly.

Chell wakes a mess, looking down at herself before jumping away from the bed in horror.

Things just kept getting worse didn't they?


End file.
